


Love and Teasing

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Gen, M/M, We need more fun with the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rebels tease Agron about Nasir--his youth, his lack of height, and anything else that comes to mind. </p>
<p>Written as a prompt response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> **Full Prompt:** Nasir is younger than the rest of Spartacus' rebels and they all enjoy teasing Agron about it.

Agron had been halfheartedly sparring with Donar when his eyes fell upon Nasir. He was training new recruits as he often did as of late.

Nasir was in his element there. He was gentle yet firm with the recruits. He seemed to know exactly what it was that the recruits needed to spur them into actions. Whether it was quiet reassurance or prodding until angered enough to act. 

“Your eyes have fallen on your boy,” Donar said fondly. 

“Apologies,” Agron said without feeling remorseful. He just smiled. 

“Brother likes young boys,” Lugo said as he threw an arm around Agron. As he was much shorter than Agron, it went around his waist more than his shoulders or back. 

Spartacus chuckled from his place of observation. 

“Perhaps reminds of own youth,” Donar suggested. 

Agron smiled at their teasing. “I am not many years more than Nasir.” 

“Then taller,” Donar added. 

Agron laughed as he shook his head 

“It is cause he is good fuck,” Nemetes said as he wandered over. “You know what they say, the younger the more stamina.”

Agron shook his head again and let them discuss it amongst themselves. He knew they were only attempting to get rise out of him. Though he was not upset by their teasing. He loved Nasir and would shout from atop Vesuvius itself if opportunity presented itself. 

He only responded when a question was posed to him. 

“He's pretty boy. You like?” Lugo asked. 

“He is beautiful,” Agron agreed. “Yet that is not all.” 

They men threw around a few other words and ideas over why Agron favored the man. It was interesting that not one of them considered love to be the reason. 

He knew Nasir would not favor being subject of such a discussion.

“He is an aggressive warrior,” Nemetes acknowledged. 

“One of the best,” Agron agreed. 

“But he's so little,” Lugo stated. “And young. Like child.” 

“This child can show you a thing or two,” Nasir growled as he launched himself at Lugo. 

Lugo cried out in surprise before laughing. Agron just laughed while Spartacus chuckled. Donar called out direction for Lugo that went ignored. Nemetes seemed confused as to what happened.

The two men fought for a few minutes, though Lugo never fully regained the upper hand. That wasn't for lack of trying. Nasir had the advantage that no one else had: he observed. He knew how all these men preferred to fight and used that knowledge to his advantage. Not to mention he was incredibly skilled from all the training with gladiators. 

Nasir stood over Lugo and said, “I may be young, but I can still best you.” 

Agron chuckled until Nasir forced the taller man to him. Nasir attacked his lips in such a heated kiss it surprised everyone, including Agron. 

“Come, I would retire to our bed,” Nasir said as he grabbed Agron's hand. Agron grinned and allowed the smaller man to pull him away. 

Lugo stood up, panting. 

“It is his stamina,” Nemetes said as he glanced back at the men before him. “Lugo can barely stand yet the boy's ready to fuck.” 

Lugo shook his head. “He is like Titan in boy's body.” 

Donar sighed and crossed his arms. “Perhaps it gives him time without responsibilities.” 

_It's love,_ Spartacus thought to himself as he smiled. And he could think of no two people better suited.

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't exactly stick to only teasing about Nasir's age and there was a lot of teasing, but this is what happened as the end result. I'm sorry it might not be exactly what you were hoping for!


End file.
